


Yo, we know

by Shionmaigma



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I'll probably regret this later, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shionmaigma/pseuds/Shionmaigma
Summary: "Kurusu is part of the phantom thieves!""Yeah, no shit."Basically this is about the other students in shujin and their perspective of things.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kay like the summary says it's a fanfic about the other students of Shujin. I might also include Kosei but that's still in the back of my mind. The phantom thieves might not appear and only be mentioned but hey let's see where this goes. Honestly I'm just winging this. This is my first fanfic on this site and if you have any feedback you can leave it in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy :D

"Did you know that Sakamoto is off the track team?"

Eiji looked up from his phone to face his sister, Aoi with a gaping mouth hanging.

"Why would he be off the track team!?", He yelled, "He's so good at it!"

Aoi put her hand over his mouth, "Not so loud! God do you even know how people are like at this school? You're gonna attract attention.", she said.

She sighed and put her hand down. God, does her brother not know how to keep his voice quiet? Eiji whispered a sorry and began talking again.

"But, why is he off? If it's because he ain't good enough then they're blind. Blind I tell you cause I saw that boy run. And boy can he ru-"

"Yo, what's with you Eiji?", A voice yelled, "I never thought you had a man-crush on him."

They both turned over to see their classmate Usui Hako. A short girl with a bob haircut with some hair clips.

She walked over and dropped her bag on the ground, "Soooo, Eiji!" She said happily with a mischievous grin over her face, "When ya gonna confess?"

"I do not have a man-crush on him. Okay?", he said until he lowered his voice down to a whisper, "But he is kind of handsome."

"What was that?!" Aoi yelled, moving her face closer to Eiji's face.

"Nothing."

"No that was definitely something." Hako commented.

She knew what Eiji said just perfectly, but there's no way that she's not gonna say something about it.

'Traitor!' Eiji thought.

As a attempt to change the subject, Hako asked why they talked about Sakamoto. Because Aoi and Eiji having a fight is fun and all but Hako is curious on why they're talking about the brunette anyways cause from her memory they mostly just talked about tv shows and anime.

"He's off the track team." Aoi said with no hesitation. Hako was glad that the carrot she was eating was swallowed before she finished that sentence, because if it hadn't then oh god bless who ever got the chewed carrot on them. "But why though? Also how do you even know this Aoi?" Hako asked while she started to get her notepad opened. Aoi stared at her with a _"are you serious"_ face. "I got the information from the teachers, you know how they are. Always talking about student's flaws and how some students are failure and not good for the school's reputation. Blah Blah Blah."

Eiji sighed, "Of course you got it from the teachers. I swear there's rarely any good ones."  
  
Hako turned to him and frowned. "Hey don't say that, there's some good ones!"

"Who?"

"Mr. Hiruta is good."

"Yeah sure whatever you say, but he kind of looks like a twink." Aoi said bluntly.

Eiji and Hako both looked at each other and then said "Can't argue with that."

"Okay but why him of all people?" Eiji said while raising an eyebrow, "Most of the time he gets sidetracked and talks about illusions and all that."

"That's _exactly_ why I like him!" Hako yelled, "Also he's so dramatic! I love it!"

Aoi looked at Eiji and they both practically thought the same thing. 'What a theater kid'

Eiji pinched his nose, "Okay now, can we actually talk about why he's off the team?"

"Fine! I heard that he's off because his leg got broken." Aoi said.

Hako gasped, "Wait! His leg! How though?! Is he alright?!"

Aoi hesitated for a moment but proceeded to talk, "It's because of that Kamoshida. You know the volleyball coach. The _famous c_ _elebrity._ " Aoi said with her voice growing angrier each sentence.

"You mean that guy?!" Eiji yelled.  
  
"Ugh,", Aoi grunted, "Yeah that guy."  
  
Hako looked between the two, knowing that they both disliked him but she doesn't know why.

"Why do you guys not like him?" she asked.

Aoi looked at her and then opened her bag to get her notebook and started to furiously write in it. While she was doing that Hako and Eiji just stared at her.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah just leave her be."

"Okay then."

Aoi then calmed down and showed Hako what she wrote.

_"I hate him so god damn much. That fucker really acting like some saint while in reality he's the fucking worst. He's abusing the volleyball team! THE TEAM! WHO IS FILLED WITH HIGHSCHOOLERS! HIGHSCHOOLERS! GOD I BET THAT FUCKER IS THE REASON WHY SAKAMOTO IS OFF THE TEAM! YOU KNOW WHAT I BET THE ONLY REASON THAT HE'S EVEN HERE IS BECAUSE THE PRINICPAL OH GOD THAT FAT EGG IS SO OBSSESSED WITH THE SCHOOL'S REPUTATION! GOD I WISH THAT I CAN JUST SMASH THAT BASTARD'S HEAD ON THE GROUND AND MAKE HIM BEG FOR MERCY MAKE HIM GET FIRED OR TRANSFER TO ANOTHER SCHOOL wait no i don't want the other schools to be hurt MAKE HIM GO TO JAIL!"_

'That was a delightful read' Hako thought as she stared at the paper.

She looked up at the both of them, "How do you know he's abusing them?" she whispered.

"Have you seen the bruises on them? It doesn't take a genius to know that those injuries aren't just from practice. Also our cousin is on the team and everyday after practice we always see him with new bruises and he always looks so _defeated._ " Aoi whispered. Then her face turned soft, "We can't do anything even if we tell our parents. You know how ours are? Don't you Hako?". 

Hako nodded, their parents weren't the best of parents. Sure they provided shelter and food but they always speak so badly of their children behind their backs. Hako knows it from that one time she went to their house for a school project in middle school and the time she meet them again at the grocery store. They spoke of how Aoi can be more formal and pleasant, how Eiji could be more like their cousin Daichi, how both of them are the bane of their existence, how they're such failures and how they should have throw them in an orphanage. She really didn't like them. They just make her want them to be adopted in their family. Her parents wouldn't mind, they treat them like they're their own children. There were times where Aoi and Eiji would just stay at their house for weeks.

"Well then why don't you report it to th-" Hako asked but then paused for a moment, "Wait let me guess, you went to the police and they didn't believe you right?"

They both nodded.

Hako sighed. 

"Well you wanna visit Sakamoto?" Eiji asked.

"I mean yeah I wanna but do we even know where he is?" Hako questioned.

Eiji paused and then said, "No."

"Maybe give him get well cards and flowers and put it in his locker." Aoi said.

Hako turned to Aoi, "Do you know where his locker is?"

"No."

"Then we can't"

There were silence for a few seconds before Hako opened her mouth again.

"How did Kamoshida break his leg? Indirectly or did he actually ya know..." Hako said while she picked up a pencil and snapped it in half.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Aoi said, "He said it's because of so-called self defense."

"Well that's bullshit." Eiji said.

"Yeah but I think we all know that." Hako said.

"Well us more precisely, I already hear people whispering about him and how he's a delinquent." Aoi said with a disgusted look, "They're really talking shit about him like they actually know him personally."

Eiji mumbled a "of course they are"

Silence for a few more seconds.

"You wanna prank him?" Hako suggested.

Aoi and Eiji both looked at Hako and then gave their answer to her -

"Hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey did you hear the rumor?" Hako asked.

Hako, Aoi, and Eiji were at Hako's house on a Saturday. They had the week off of school because of the prank they pulled that caused a insect problem in the school so it had too shut down for some time.

"What rumor?" Aoi said not even looking up from her book.

"That Takamaki sleeps around." Hako said.

Eiji looked at Hako and raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"You know the blonde!"

"Oh," Eiji said, "Is it true then?"

Hako paused then answered, "I don't know. I never even talked to her."

Aoi finally looked up from her book, "She's in your class right? Can you tell me if it's her natural hair or is it a dye. Because if it's a dye, then she must be really good or went to a good barber."

"No I think it's natural." Eiji answered before Hako did.

"Yeah it is. And it's so fluffy too!" Hako said while her hands made a clenching movement.

"One time, I saw her with her hair down and she's so pretty!" Hako continued, "I wonder why she doesn't do it often though."

Eiji sighed at Hako antics. "It's probably because people are jealous and would make bad rumors about her to get on her nerves."

"It's because of her hair and that she's quarter-American right?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why they treat her like that. They don't even talk to her. As far as I seen she's always around that girl I think her name was Shiho, and sometimes saying hi to Sakamoto." Eiji said.

"Should we send encouraging words to her?" Hako suggested, "Or maybe we can try to debunk these rumors?"

Aoi hummed, "That could work but since with all the rumors going around I don't think she would trust us at all and how are we gonna do that anyways? If there's evidence that she does sleep around then how are we going to make sure it's not her?" Hako frowned at that but regain her happiness again after a few seconds. "But so far there's no physical evidence, so maybe we can try asking questions like have you ever seen her with any boy? Your eyes not someone else."

Eiji and Aoi thought about it for a moment and the idea was good but that can only do so much.

"Okay that could work-" Eiji said.

"I hear a but." Hako said.

"But-" Eiji said, "That can only do so much, people can just lie and say that they did to make a bad reputation for her. Also they can probably get find picture on google and edit her in."

Hako sighed in defeat, "Then what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing," Aoi said, "It's just a rumor anyways, those usually die after a week or so. I'm sure that Takamaki would be strong. Don't know how long but perhaps long enough for it to die down for another rumor to start up."

"You really think so?" Eiji asked.

"Of course," Aoi said quickly, "I think there were rumors like that in her old middle school too probably. If she can handle that then she can handle some few rumors."

"Yeah okay, but that's middle school Aoi. This is highschool! Filled with 16, 17, and 18 year olds. And I think every one knows people are probably at their most asshole level at that age." Hako yelled while waving her hands in the hair. 

"I think both of us already know that Hako." Eiji said. He then got up and went to the door.

"What ya doing Eiji?" Hako asked.

Eiji turned to Hako, "I'm going to your brother's room. He's in Takamaki's class along with you right?"

"Yeah."

"And he seats behind her right?"

"Yeah he does with a empty chair in front of him. Don't know why the teacher can't just let him sit there." 

"Well then maybe we can ask him about the rumors."

Hako went quiet for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. 

"My Bro-" Another laugh came, "Brother! No way! He never even listens to the rumors! I asked him and he said that he doesn't listen to false things if there's no prove!" 

Eiji glared at her. Sure was her brother basically socially separated from his class and doesn't have any friends in his class? Yes. Does he not listen to rumors and just tone them out? Yes. But, there's one thing that Hako got wrong. He dose listen to rumors. Only interesting ones though. There may be a chance that this rumor can interested him.

"Well I'm going to try still." Eiji said before he shut the door.

After he left Hako and Aoi bother looked at each other and started betting if her brother can actually answer Eiji questions about the rumors.

-//-

Eiji walked over to Hako's brother room and began knocking.

"Midori! Midori! Midori! MIDOR-"

"WHAT"

There he is Hako's younger brother.

"I wanted to ask you something." Eiji said.

Midori glared at him, "I'm not giving you a pencil. The last time I let you, you never gave it back."

"Midori, that was in elementary school."

"You also stole my whole pencil case."

"I gave it back."

"Yeah and it was yellow."

"What's wrong with yellow?"

"Green is better that's why and there was only garbage and condoms in it."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"What do you want?"

"Okay soooooo" Eiji said, "You know Takamaki?"

Midori raised an eyebrow at that, "Yeah I know her."

"Okay good, sooooooooo you know how she's quarter-American?" 

Midori was just getting more confused by Eiji asking these things but proceeded to answer. "Yeah?"

"Sooooooooo, do you like talk to her?"

"Only sometimes mostly when she asked me for a pencil and unlike some people-" Midori glared at Eiji, "She _actually_ gives it back."

"That was one time Midori!"

Midori rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking me anyways? You interested in her? If so cause good luck with that, you'll have to make her like you more than that girl Shiho. And that's gonna be hard."

"No I'm not interested, it's about the rumors. The ones where Takamaki is made to be shown as a person who sleeps around" Eiji said with a frown. "Me, Aoi, and your dumbass sister wants to debunk those rumors. No one deserves to have their reputation be thrown to dirt because of false accusations when they never actually did those things."

Midori thought about it for a moment. If those rumors are false, which he thinks so, then how long would it take for it to die down? He had a suspicion that Kamoshida was behind these rumors. He had seen some times where Kamoshida tried to be too chummy with her and her looks of discomfort and disgust when he comes near her. But, what can 3 first years do even? Kamoshida has fans, has the principal fawning over him, loyal students, and teachers too. He's also a celebrity, and of course people mindlessly follow celebrities all the way through until they make a small mistake or the bad things they did come undone.

He sighed, "Well let me tell you this, I don't think the rumors will die down at all. I already have a suspicion of who caused the rumors."  
  
Eiji groaned, "Let me guess Kamoshida right?" Midori nodded, "Of course he did. Tch, I bet he made some student do it."

"Probably the same student who made all those rumors about the scarlet trio."

Eiji clenched his teeth. Ah yes, the scarlet trio. A trio that consisted of two second years Homura Narahiko and Shoji Masayuki and one first year Henmi Fumiki. They were most known for their photography club that actually won some awards but they were really nice people to hang out with. Eiji didn't talk to them much so did Hako but Aoi was really close to them, she even helped them with picking some places for photography. They got their group name because for their club, they all had accessories and an armband that was the color scarlet. But they all transferred to some school in some city called Mikage-cho, because of severe bulling and harassments. There were rumors about them. At first it was just some about their family, like they're from a rich family or family are over seas. But, then it progressed into more rumors that painted them as two-faced bastards, manipulators, liars, and horrible people. People were so quick to turn against them, and let's say that Aoi didn't really leave the people who harassed them alone.

"Well do you know how it even started?" Eiji asked.

"Same as all the other rumors." Midori said, "On the internet, more specifically on our school forum."

"Ugh I hate that forum." Eiji said with disgust in his voice, "They always say so so horrendous things just because you can stay anonymous on it."

"Wow that's a big word. But yeah, I hate it too but it's not like any of us can delete it. Also none of us can hack at all."

"But what about Mizuki?" Eiji suggested.

Mizuki was one of Midori's friends. He's in the computer club and really skilled at it by the club president's standards.

"That can work but who do you think people will go to when it's deleted? He has a reputation of deleting most of the schools stuff on that forum and putting cat videos instead." Midori said.

"God damn it, I got side tracked." Eiji said ignoring Midori question.

"Well it's not true. That's what I think, she's always with Shiho. I never actually seen her in school with any boys nor outside. Most of the time when I see her outside of school she's eating crepes with Shiho or modeling. Never saw her in alleyways making out, never saw her at places like the red light district, and never saw her flirting or hanging off of any guy's arm. the most I've actually seen her talking with boys at our school were assigned group projects." 

Eiji's face lighted up at the information immediately. "Thanks Mi-Mi!"

"Please I just told you my sightings and opinion. Also don't call me that." Midori said.

"No I don't think I will."

**-//-**

"Jeez what's taking them so long?"

"It's only been a few minutes Hako."

"Well a few minutes too much!"

As soon as she said that Eiji came back in the room smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Damn, what gotten you in such a bright mood bro?" Aoi asked, a little curious on why he's so happy.

Eiji didn't stop smiling, "Well Midori said that he never seen Takamaki hanging off any guy's arm or flirting with any one. Except when we have to do assigned group projects, that's probably the only time she actually talks to any boys." 

Aoi looked at him with a look that Hako couldn't tell what it was. It looked happy but also worried too. It's the expression that Aoi has when she hears good information but also overthinks about it. A expression Hako gave her own name to it. Woippy, a combination of happy and worried.

"Is that it?" Aoi said snapping Hako out of her trying to examine her look "I mean that's good but if we actually do say those things then wouldn't people just call us liars and say that we're probably the same as her or one of her lovers."

Eiji smile fell the second his sister talked, of course he knew that. He just didn't want to admit it. Unlike her he usually looks at the bright side of things and makes the best out of them. Aoi on the other hand dose not take chances of anything that could help people or her. If she's not at least 50% positive that it can make a difference then you can just count her out of it.

"Can you at least be a little happy?" Eiji said.

Aoi sighed, of course he would say this. She knows he never liked that she always ruin the mood sometimes especially when one of them gets new information. "Look I am but it's still a possibility."  
  
"I know it can happen but we can at least try." Eiji said.

"No we can't unless we actually have evidence like photographs."

"Like what?" Eiji said "Like her with Shiho, her modeling, her daily life?"

"Yes." Aoi bluntly said.

"Aoi that's stalking."

"Yeah."

"We can't stalk her."

"We won't. We'll just say we just _happened_ to see her at places."

"That won't work. People will get suspicious."

"Sure but we can still try."

"So we doing this or?" Hako asked.

"No" "Yes"

Aoi and Eiji looked to each other. "We're not doing this unless we have photographs of her life." Aoi said. "We can still try to do it without revealing her daily life." Eiji said.

"How about we do Eiji's idea first and then maybe yours." Hako suggested, in an attempt to stop a soon to be fight between the two siblings.

"Fine." Eiji said.

"Wait a second, what's with the _maybe_?" Aoi asked.

"I said that because if we fully go with your idea then it would be stalking. And stalking is bad." Hako said.

Aoi at this point gave up and just let go of the idea. "Fine."

"Kay now let's go debunk them! Or try to!" Hako yelled.

"Yeah!" Eiji yelled joining her.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT IT!" Midori yelled from his room.

"NO!" Eiji and Hako yelled.

Aoi sighed at their behavior. God this year, they seems to be much more active then their last year in middle school. Probably because of the drama and rumors. Perhaps their second year wouldn't be as active. Maybe the rumors will die down. Maybe there won't be much drama. Maybe. Just maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler it wasn't


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuki Hamasaki has always been told that you should respect people's privacy. That meaning that he shouldn't listen to other people's conversations. He's always tried to not listen, he really did but curiosity takes the best of him most of the time and sometimes he just overhears them. Most of the time he doesn't mean to listen to them.

"Come on, I can take you home."

"No thanks. I have a modeling gig at 4. I can just walk there."

Like this one, he didn't mean to listen. He really didn't.

'Why did I even hide here.' He thought as he quietly tries to shoo away a squirrel. 'I should have just walked home with Mi-Mi'

"Isn't driving much fast? If you walk you might be late." Kamoshida said.

'Does he not realize he seems like a creep?' Mizuki thought as he moves up to get a better view. 'Never thought the famous celebrity would act like this.'

"No, I'm okay." Ann says as she awkwardly looks at the floor. "I might need it since my manger said for me to exercise my body more."

"Well exercising your body is important but aren't you already good enough?" Kamoshida said as his eyes looks down to her body "You have a slim body don't you?"

Ann laughed nervously, the kind of laugh you do when you don't know what to say.

God she sounds like Mi-Mi when he just realized he accidentally ate a pencil shard.

Kamoshida moved closer to the blonde, "You know, I can always help you." He suggested. "I do have a lot of experience."

'God was he always this creepy?' Mizuki thought 'Looks like she had the same thought' as Ann moved away from him looking more uncomfortable than Mizuki has ever seen her.

Mizuki never talked to either of them but he hears all sorts of rumors. Rumors that paint Takamaki look like a slut, rumors that paint Kamoshida a horrible person, and rumors that paint them having a teacher and student romantic relationship. Honestly he never really get how them being in a relationship started or why anyone thought that. Mi-Mi said that it began because someone saw them talking. Again he doesn't really understand, they were just talking. What's so scandalous about talking?

"Eh,n-no thanks." Ann said as she frantically checks her phone "Oh well! Would you look at the time! It's 3:30 already! Well I got to go now."

Didn't some rumor said something about him abusing the volleyball team?

"Come on, I can just drive you."

Not far off since the volley ball team are always bruised. 

"Again no thanks."

Maybe he should tell-

"Agh!"

Mizuki's eyes immediately darted to Kamoshida gripping Takamaki's arm.

Fuck, that's not good. He has to at least do something. 

"Come on, why don-" Kamoshida was cut off by a rock hitting his head. "Ugh, who did that!"

'I can't believe I did that' Mizuki thought as he continued to throw some rocks at him. 

One rock hit his nose and made a bruise.

'Okay maybe I should stop' He thought.

Kamoshida looked around and saw Mizuki in the bushes and started to walk over there.

Fuck Fuck Shit SHIT FUCK

Mizuki quickly got his bag and did what everyone would do.

Smack him with it.

Kamoshida stumbled back while Mizuki was now running away as fast as he can.

Ann was confused on what just happened but since Kamoshida is focused on something else. She decided to leave as well.

**-//-**

"Mi-Mi I'm gonna die." Mizuki groaned.

"You're not going to die Mizuki." Midori said. "Just stay positive."

"Wow, since when did you ever say things like that?" Mizuki asked. "Just stay positive? Really?"

Midori shrugged, "Got it from a news reporter."

"News reporter? You mean Maya Amano?"

Midori snapped his fingers. "Ah, that's her name!"

"Anyways, what did you even do to think that you'll die?" Midori asked.

"Okay so you know Kamoshit-I mean shida right?"

Midori rose a eyebrow. He could tell that Mizuki probably did something to him but not what he did exactly. "Yeah so what did you do to him? Did you replace his team sign ups to one massive shitpost?"

Mizuki shook his head. "No but thinking about it, I wished I did that."

"I honestly believe you would do that"

"Why? Because of my glorious skills?"

"You're good but you're a idiot sometimes that make bad decisions."

"Wow rude."

"Tough love Mizuki. Tough love."

"You say that like you haven't helped me before." 

"Okay first of all-"

Midori was cut off from his sister bursting into his room.

"YO MIDORI GET YOUR ASS UP WE GOING TO AUNT KUMIKO'S HOUSE!"

Midori fell off his chair because of her outburst but then quickly got himself up.

"Hako, what the FUCK!"

"I SAID-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! I WAS TALKING TO MIZUKI UNTIL YOU BURST-"

"YOU CAN TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND LATER! MOM'S GONNA COME AND BEAT YOUR ASS UP IF YOU DON'T COME TO THE CAR NOW!"

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW?!"

"YEAH WE ARE! MOM AND DAD ARE OUTSIDE WAITING FOR YOUR STUPID ASS TO LEAVE!"

"TELL THEM TO WAIT A FEW MINUTES!"

"NO! TELL THEM YOUR SELF!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Midori turned to Mizuki with a sorry expression on his face. "I am so sorry but we can't talk much."

"It's fine Mi-Mi." Mizuki began to pack up his things. "I can always call you."

Midori scoffed. "At 2am in the morning like last time?"

"That was only one time."

"Yeah and you woke up my whole family by yelling like a airhorn."

"You really won't let that go huh."

"Never."

"Well," Mizuki walked over to the door "I'll text ya later Mi-Mi!"

Midori smiled, "Yeah, see you."

**-//-**

"And you know what she did?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Midori." His mom said while glaring at him. "Be nice to your sister."

"Can't, until she stops being such a pest bursting in my room at 3am then maybe."

His mom sighed. "Hako why in the world are you bursting into your brother's room at 3am?"

"I was asking him who ate all of the chocolate strawberries."

"Why can't you do that later?"

"Because I was the only one awake."

"And why does that even matter dear?"

"Well-"

The voices of his mom and sister tuned out when he got a text from Mizuki.

 **NO:** Hey hey hey hey ehye eyheeyehye eyheyeehyeheyehe

? **You:** What the fuck Mizuki

 **NO:** So you know what I did

 **NO:** I FUCKING THROWED ROCKS AT CUNTOSIDA!

 **You:** ta fuck

 **NO:** YEAH I DID

 **You:** How

 **NO:** WELL

 **NO:** You know that blonde chick takamaki or something. so i saw her with pedoshida and he was literally acting like such a fucking creep and kept telling her to get into his car

 **You:** Fuck that is creepy

 **NO:** YEAH I KNOW

 **NO:** so then he grabbed her arm and coniuned saying to get in teh car and i panicekde and i found the nearest rock s and throwed it at him and oneo f it gwav ehim a bruisednirejdzedc

 **You:** That is so many typos like what the hell are you even saying

 **NO:** Ha sorry 

**NO:** so i basically gave him a bruise

 **You:** How large we talking

 **NO:** idk maybe enough to get a bandage over his nose

 **You:** Imagine the rumors

 **NO:** yeah like they'll probably say stuff like 'oh kamoshida probably fought some delinquent to save someone form getting hurt! 🥺🙏 He's an angel!'

 **You:** you did a perfect impression

 **You:** students in school basically worship the ground he walks on

 **You:** mainly the principal cause he probably has a man crush on him

 **NO:** lol yeah always kissing his ass

 **You:** I wouldn't be surprised if kamoshida killed someone and the principal covered it up

 **NO:** yeah i wouldn't be surprised toodojrxeiqocjnr

 **You:** yo what the fuck

 **NO:** sorry it's my cat

 **You:** Which one

 **NO:** you know which!

 **You:** no i don't know cause you have like 10 cats

 **NO:** I DO NOT

 **NO:** i only have 6

 **You:** still

 **You:** you crazy cat lady

 **NO:** why you be like that

 **NO:** well never mind that, do you think he knoews it's me?

 **You:** knowes

 **NO:** fuck

 **NO:** *knows

 **You:** well why did you throw those rocks

 **NO:** cause he was walking to me

 **You:** were you hiding

 **NO:** yeah

 **You:** where

 **NO:** in a bush

 **You:** did it have a lot of leaves

 **NO:** idk but i think people saw me cause i felt stares at my back

 **NO:** or it was a squirrel 

**You:** worst case scenario is that he noticed you and recognized you and best case scenario is that he just thought it was a creep and didn't recognize you

 **NO:** I also hit him with my bag

 **You:** ihdbekjcbxewkjcvhb xewrhjcbsWHAT

 **You:** Well then better hope he didn't recongize you or you're in one hell of a ride

 **NO:** hahahahaha you're not helping

 **You:** the hell can i even do? i don't have power

 **NO:** yeah you're right

 **NO:** if you see me running in the halls tomorrow then can you hid me?

 **You:** yeah sure i'll do this

**:You**

****

**NO:** fugbciewurckjbxerjck yeah sure

 **NO:** he'll just assume we're doing some kind of teenage thingy 

**NO:** or that we're crack heads or something

 **You:** pff yeah

 **You:** i have to go now we've arrived

 **NO:** kay see you later

 **NO:** also can you bring me some of your aunt's food

 **NO:** pretty pleassssseeeeeeeeee

 **You:** fine 

**NO:** Yayyyyy! :D

"Hey mom can i store some of auntie's food in a container?"

"Hm?" His mom turned to face him "Sure, you can do that. But why though?"

"It's for a friend." Midori replied.

"Ah, that mizuki boy right?" 

"Yeah it's him."

"Well, then make sure he gets a lot. Your friend is pretty skinny." His mom said, a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, he'll get a lot." Midori said. "If i give him a little, he's not gonna be satisfied at all."

"Well that's good then"

"WERE'RE HERE!" Hako yelled, clearly excited while bouncing on her seat.

"Now remember kids, don't set anything on fire." Their father said.

"And please don't break anything." Their mother added.

"Don't worry we won't do anything bad!" Hako said.

Midori scoffed, "We? More like me."

Hako glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying." Midori shrugged, "You're just too energic sometimes. And that causes you to break a lot of things."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

Their parents groaned. "Kids please." their father said.

They both sat down. "Now let's go out, make sure to grab your gifts." 

"Yes dad." they both said.

"Well now let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i just did.
> 
> Works inspired by this one  
> Kunugigaoka Knows by gwendee


End file.
